A Fine Scotch
by MissJJD
Summary: It's been a very rough few weeks for Olivia Benson, she finds herself sharing a drink with ADA Rafael Barba...


**I just couldn't resist, it's Valentine's Day after all. A very short, rather fluffy one shot prompted of course by a SVU promo pic. I hope you enjoy it. Apologies for any mistakes it was as they say done rather on the hoof...**

Olivia Benson sat nursing a generous and much welcome measure of Macallan scotch, she twisted the heavy glass tumbler between her fingers, listening to the man beside her talking quietly, his gentle and oh so familiar tones almost caressing her ears, his subtle cologne filling her nostrils like a soothing balm.

There were tough weeks in SVU and there were really tough weeks in SVU, the last month most definitely fitted into the into the latter, even by SVU standards it had been a doozy. In the space of just four short weeks, Olivia Benson had been beaten, held hostage at gunpoint, had had to confront the juror who had helped William Lewis escape, been involved in a nationwide manhunt for an escaped serial killer and had to fly Chicago to assist with the same manhunt. She was _more_ than ready to just head home, uncork another lonely bottle of Cabernet and soak in the tub for quite possibly a week, but she had had one more stop to make before allowing herself the luxury of doing either, some last minute case notes for the ADA were how she now found herself at Hogan Place, enjoying a rather fine scotch with Rafael Barba.

They had often enjoyed a drink together in a bar or restaurant somewhere after a tough day, but not like this, in the blissful quiet of his deserted office, everyone long gone for the night, no phones ringing, no assistants or clients interrupting, it was almost therapeutic.

Olivia listened to the soft dulcet tones of his voice, a voice that could be harsh and unforgiving in a courtroom, but a voice that could also be so gentle and reassuring when talking to victims. Tonight she detected a little of all of those things, speaking harshly and unforgiving about Bronwyn Wilkins, the gentility and reassurance thick, when he spoke of her team and their support following the incident at the Crivello house. She also thought she heard something she had only heard once maybe twice before, when he was talking about his Grandmother, she dismissed it as her being tired, grateful and more than a little fanciful.

"Are you really ok Liv?"

There was that tone again, it was just concern she told herself, glancing into his expressive green eyes, worry sitting in their limpid depths. A small reticent smile lifted her lips, for a moment thinking solely about him, the usually office bound ADA had had quite a few weeks of his own, being at the sharp end more than ever before and on more than one occasion, she very much doubted he would forget being stranded at Green Haven in a hurry.

This was nice, she always appreciated their quiet non work related moments together, the feisty District Attorney was good company, he was easy company and Olivia actually enjoyed being with him. It seemed forever ago that they had sat talking quietly together like this, she tried to remember the last time they had, her smile broadened but she felt a small tinge of sadness.

"What?" Barba asked inclining his head curiously, whilst not forgetting that she had avoided his question

"I was just thinking about the last time we sat and chatted like this." Olivia ran her finger around the rim of the glass, watching Barba intently.

The usually pristine ADA's s silver and blue paisley tie was loosened slightly at the neck, the top button of his check shirt was undone, with his ever present suspenders, he still however managed to look as sharp and well-tailored as ever, the tiredness she had seen in his face earlier ebbed into the soft smile he now gave her.

"Well the last time I can really remember was after the Briggs case, just before my….."

Olivia noticed the hitch in his voice and the sadness of recollection that drifted into his beautiful green eyes, he was obviously still deeply hurt by the loss of his beloved grandmother, her hand came to rest reassuring on his knee, but she said nothing, she didn't need to. Those same green eyes came to meet her dark chocolate brown ones; the flicker of sadness gave way to surprise at her touch and then something else.

"I asked you what you were going to be doing when you were 85."

Olivia smiled openly, her forefinger now tracing a small circle on his knee: "Yeah" A little laughter lilted her voice. "And I said squabbling with you."

The memory gave them a strange moment of shared intimacy, his throw away question had prompted an unexpected reply from Olivia and there was that pensive look on Barba's face just like the last time, when he had said "wouldn't that be nice". The veteran SVU detective had been caught slightly off guard by his response, but thinking he was just feeling a little melancholy, hadn't given it too much thought, he wasn't melancholy tonight, a little concerned perhaps for her well-being but that was all.

His large hand came to cover hers, it was as warm and comforting as his voice, but just like his voice, there was something else in gentle unobtrusive touch. Olivia's brown eyes drifted slowly from his hand to his face, chocolate brown once again meeting pale green, as her gaze fell to his sensual mouth, she felt his fingers tighten around her own. He moved forward ever so slightly, his hand releasing hers, Rafael Barba pushed and errant strand of hair back from Olivia Benson's face, his hand slipping into its silky length as he leant towards her, his lips softly brushing hers.

There was no shock, there was no surprise, it was as if Olivia Benson had been waiting for Rafael Barba to kiss her, pure pleasure seeped into her body, pure unadulterated joy lit her beautiful face. She raised her own hand gently caressing Barba's cheek, watching the sudden anxiety that had flickered across his face dissolve. Her lips brushed his with the same shy tenderness, their faces searching each other's.

The next time their lips met it was with a burning passion that they had both ignored for far too long.


End file.
